24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 9: 3:00pm-4:00pm
| code = 9AFF05 | author = Sang Kyu Kim & Patrick Somerville | director = Omar Madha | rating = }} Agent Kate Morgan has to collaborate with Chloe O'Brian to try to locate Margot Al-Harazi, and prevent her attack. Meanwhile, Jack Bauer is taken to President James Heller for questioning, where he also reunites with Audrey. Heller orders a military lockdown on all drones, while Agents Navarro and Ritter lead an assault against Margot's suspected base of operations. Synopsis * is now married, and her husband, Mark, promises she'll never hear Jack's name again. *1st Lieutenant Chris Tanner's drone is hijacked and attacks a friendly convoy before he can do anything about it. * visits Tanner in his cell and tells him about the attack that's going to happen, and asks for his flight key. He then works on uploading the data to Chloe. informs the Chief of Staff about the situation. informs the President. Jack calls President Heller to tell him about the attack. * informs her mother, Margot Al-Harazi that her husband, Naveed, is getting cold feet. To coerce him, Margot cuts off her daughter's finger. * convinces Jack to give her the flight key so she can finish the job and thus save his life. Captain Kevin Cordero informs Kate Morgan this operation was under his jurisdiction, not the CIA's. Kate answers that she saved Jack's life. Cordero responds that Bauer should have died after attacking his men. Kate protests that he didn't hurt them. Cordero tells her this could cost her job, but she doesn't believe it. One of Cordero's men searches for the flight key but Jack doesn't have it. Cordero asks Jack for it but Jack doesn't answer. Kate claims it was destroyed. Jack struggles with pretend fury. Kate lets herself out. Kate talks to Chloe O'Brian on her earpiece and informs her that Jack's in the hands of the Marines, but safe. Chloe tells her to get to a computer she can use to finish uploading the data. Agent Erik Ritter asks her what happened in there; she answers that she saved Bauer. He asks if she still believes Bauer's motives; she says she does and they need to move fast to stop the attack. Ritter says nobody believes there will be one. She produces Tanner's flight key and says she'll obtain proof of the attack from it, and that she needs to get it to Chloe. Ritter's astonished, but Kate says they don't have time to talk about it. In the car, Kate talks on her earpiece to Chloe, who walks her through it. Kate asks if they can find proof; Chloe tells her just to get it to the right people if they do find it. Kate promises she will. Margot Al-Harazi visits her daughter, Simone Al-Harazi, whose finger stump was just bandaged. She tells her daughter it's her fault and not to blame herself for what happened. She says that, had she known about this, she would have taken less harsh, preemptive action. She kisses her daughter on the cheek before leaving. She enters the room where Naveed and Ian Al-Harazi are working. Naveed asks how Simone is; Margot sternly says her daughter will recover. He promises not to put her through that again. She asks for an update. He tells her he's working on getting all ten drones, and has four so far. They have five minutes until they're ready. Back at Open Cell, Adrian Cross remarks to Chloe that they are halfway through and have found nothing yet. Chloe reminds him that, because of his actions, Jack risks jail time, so they need to try harder. Adrian suddenly stops her. He's found something and points it out to her. Chloe informs Morgan about her find. Ritter asks if it's real; Morgan says they'll soon see. She calls the CIA and tells Jordan Reed to get Navarro on the line. She then informs Navarro about the facts they've discovered off the flight key. Navarro asks Reed to be absolutely sure about this; he says he is. Navarro asks to speak with President Heller. General Coburn tells Mark and Audrey Boudreau that the hostages are safe and Jack is also safe. Mark gets a call from Navarro, who asks to speak with the President. Mark puts it on speaker, and Navarro relates Morgan's discovery. He lets Kate join the conversation and she tells about how Margot has the technology that can hack U.S. drones and will launch an attack. Kate says they need to take action, and Heller tells Coburn to lock down all their drones. Coburn goes to the phone and begins recalling the drones. Margot, watching her map, notices what's happening and orders Naveed to transmit the override. He tries stalling, but eventually does so, reluctantly. Coburn and Heller notice that the drones are recalling, but some of them are not responding. Coburn calls the pilot for more info. Suddenly, several lines on the computer go blank; six drones have lost contact. General Coburn describes to President Heller the drones they lost contact with. If used against them, the casualties, he says, could be as high as tens of thousands—or worse. The target, he says, seems to be London, where they are now. President Heller asks if they can be shot down; Coburn explains how that's impossible; they can't even be detected. Heller demands to talk to Bauer and is advised by Mark Boudreau that Bauer's already on the way. Mark blames himself for taking sides against Bauer, but Heller tells him to forget it. He adds that they need to warn the British; Audrey leaves to set the appointment. Mark follows after her. Catching up to Audrey, Mark apologizes for letting his personal feelings get in his way. She tells him not to blame himself and that the President needs him. She excuses herself to make the appointment. Kate Morgan and Erik Ritter arrive at the CIA headquarters, just as Steve Navarro is bringing everyone up to speed about Margot Al-Harazi's hijacking of the drones. Kate starts to tell Navarro her plans, but he interrupts her and guides her into his office. He tells her she's off the roster after what happened at the embassy. He mentions that her involvement did help, but it wasn't enough to keep her. He commends her on her work, even though, he says, this was only about trying to make up for what her husband did. Jordan Reed interrupts them with news: a video has been distributed on the Internet featuring Margot Al-Harazi demanding the life of President Heller as justice for her husband's death, and that of 23 others, otherwise she will kill thousands of Londoners in his place. President Heller, who was watching the video, demands from Mark all the information he can get on the drone attack. The members of Open Cell are watching the video of Margot Al-Harazi's threat against the U.S. President. Adrian Cross says they're leaving, but not because of this, but because Bauer's in custody. Chloe protests, But Adrian says this isn't their fight. He admits he did wrong to Bauer; he was only protecting them. He leaves. General Coburn is showing Heller and Audrey the footage of the explosion that killed Margot's husband, which seems to show her surviving. Heller observes the truth of Margot's words, that yes, the attack took out innocent children, too. Mark Boudreau contends with this, saying that most of the casualties were hostiles. Heller asks why he wasn't told about the civilian deaths. Mark answers that they had priorities: the drone program and the death of Margot's husband. Heller is in disbelief that Mark would keep even that a secret from him. Mark claims that the details would distract him, that he was protecting him. He quotes the President's words back to him, about how their program is the best at limiting civilian casualties. Audrey admits Mark may have been right, but Heller tells her they've given the enemy a moral victory: he knows Margot doesn't think he'll surrender to her, and when she starts attacking, she'll have him as a scapegoat. A Secret Service agent announces Bauer's arrival. Audrey notices him walk through the halls. Heller enters Jack's room and dismisses his guards. Heller confirms to Jack that Margot has hijacked six drones, tells him about the video she sent, and asks what help he can give. Jack tells of a contact that can help him. Heller asks for his address so they can pick him up, but Jack says their best bet is to do this in secret. Heller protests putting Jack back in the field because the Russians could find out he didn't hand Jack over, and they could make trouble. Jack promises to give himself up, but the President refuses, reiterating his terms. Jack insists that his way is the only way to handle this. Heller scolds Jack for apparently learning nothing in exile. They both tell the other to consider their offers. Heller leaves to meet with the Prime Minister. Margot Al-Harazi asks Naveed if they're on schedule; he says the first drone is 14 minutes away. He then asks to be with Simone, and says that Ian can watch over things. She agrees. Naveed enters Simone's bedroom and tells her she needs to see a doctor. He then mentioned he left a trace on the warning video Margot sent out, so they can be found. He tells her he plans on claiming to the authorities that she was coerced into helping. At the CIA headquarters, Jordan Reed claims a lead on the video sent out by Margot. He's skeptical but admits it's better than nothing. Navarro starts taking a team with him, including Agent Ritter. Jack Bauer silently waits in his room as Audrey Boudreau makes an appearance. She dismisses the guard, who leaves. Jack tells her she shouldn't be with him. Audrey tells him, with difficulty, about the progress they're making towards finding Margot. They start crying as Jack asks about her marriage. Audrey ignores the question and apologizes for not defending him; he stops her and confesses to the murders in question. He apologizes again and repeatedly tells her to leave; she does. President James Heller is talking with the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Alastair Davies. The PM wants to know if Al-Harazi can actually carry out her threat; Heller says she can, and relates the loss of contact of six drones. Davies expresses his disappointment that this could have happened, even after he gave Heller support for his drone base. Heller adds that they might have a lead as to Al-Harazi's whereabouts, and Agent Navarro is leading that operation. At the CIA, Jordan Reed tells Navarro his team is eight minutes away. He brings up the satellite feed. Reed tells Kate she should be the one leading because it was her idea. Kate doesn't answer, and instead excuses herself to call Chloe O'Brian. Kate tells Chloe about the lead they got, and how it all seems too easy; Chloe agrees. Kate tells Chloe to look at the tape; Chloe answers that she needs the original, and agrees to walk Kate through how to get her access to it. Naveed looks around nervously. Margot tells him no one's coming. He denies it, but she tells him she knows what he did; Ian figured it out. Naveed stops denying and starts pleading for mercy. Margot refuses: she has no intention of hurting her daughter further, and she also thinks Ian can take over anyway. Her henchman starts beating him up, and then removes him from the room. Ian takes Naveed's place. She tells Ian to be ready for the team invading the "other house" in five minutes and make sure no one survives; Ian agrees. Chloe O'Brian sets her stuff up as Adrian Cross asks what she's doing. She tells him. Adrian claims this is different from when they were forced to help Bauer. Chloe says she's just helping, not joining the CIA. Adrian starts escorting her out, but Belcheck insists they leave her. Adrian tells Belcheck it's not his concern, but Belcheck says he knows people like Adrian—hypocrites, he says. He tells them to leave, and Adrian just expresses his disapproval in Chloe's decision. She says she has to, and begs him to stay. He simply says he loves her and leaves with everyone else. Agent Navarro leads his team as the CIA looks on. Navarro announces their arrival; Reed gives Navarro the green light, who relays it to his team. Heller, Davies, and everyone else in the room with them watch the raid. Ian Al-Harazi announces they can fire in two minutes. An agent blows open the door and the team charges through, searching for Al-Harazi. Chloe, still at work, notices something funny and calls Kate Morgan to tell her: the IP address was planted, and the team is headed into a trap. Kate hurriedly tells Navarro on her earpiece about the trap and Navarro starts evacuating his team. They barely start making it when a drone fires two missiles at the decoy house. Navarro starts worrying about Chandler's squad and nearly goes back for them when the house suddenly explodes. Kate frantically calls out to Navarro and Erik Ritter, with no success. Split screen: Kate worries about the fate of the team. Jack Bauer waits silently in his detention room. Margot pats her son on the shoulder. The President's cabinet watches with concern. Navarro searches for survivors of the wreckage. Margot enters Naveed's room to tell him she no longer needs him. He begs for his life, but she just expresses her disappointment. He insists it was wrong, what they were trying to do; she rebukes him, saying nothing was more important than avenging her husband's horrible death. He protests again, and then begs more vehemently for his life, saying his wife still loves him. Margot tells him to ask her, who is just now standing in the doorway. He calls out to her but she doesn't answer; Margot is satisfied and shoots him in the head. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Colin Salmon as General Coburn *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Alec Newman as Captain Kevin Cordero *Sacha Dhawan as Naveed *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds *and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *Jennifer Armour as Jenny (as "Hostage #2") *Will Austin as Arthur (as "Marine #2") *Christina Chong as Mariana *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Charles Furness as Pete *Dexter Galang as Hostage #1 *Provence Maydew as Hostage #3 *Julian Moore-Cook as Williams (as "Marine #1") *Abubakar Salim as Tom (as "Secret Service Agent #1") *Daniel Singh as Fazil *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck Uncredited *Morayo Akande as CIA worker *Ken Birk as CIA worker *Kay Burley as a Sky News reporter *Nathanjohn Carter as CIA worker *Chris Charles as CIA tactical agent *David Cheung as CIA agent *George H. Choat as CIA worker *Chris Cowlin as protester *Rimmel Daniel as CIA worker *Daniel Dow as Agent Cutler *Faith Elizabeth as CIA worker *Gabrielle Fritz as Audrey Boudreau's aide *David Georgiou as hacker *Camilla Harding as CIA worker *Erick Hayden as CIA worker *Rebecca Hazel as CIA worker *Jorge Leon Martinez as Secret Service agent *Stephen Parker as CIA worker *Justin Pearson as CIA agent *Dennis Potipako as Snyder *Angus Risbridger as CIA worker *Ian James Seale as General Bansgrove *Edy Soares as Z. Kazim *Lewis Wallace as CIA worker Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: May 27, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: May 27, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: May 27, 2014 on Fox **Asia: May 27, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: May 27, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Cast and crew Story and script * This marks the first time Jack Bauer has seen James Heller and Audrey Boudreau since Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am, 7 years and 5 days in real life and approximately 9 years in the 24 universe. * This episode also marks the last time that Jack Bauer and Audrey Boudreau interact with each other in person. * Margot's execution of Naveed is somewhat reminiscent of Jack Bauer's executions of Conrad Haas, Nina Myers and Dana Walsh; all were killed at the last minute and in the last seconds of the hour they died in. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae *A computer graphic shows the servers used to transmit Margot's video message. According to the map, the video was routed through London; Los Angeles; New York City; Dublin; Cape Town; Málaga; Naples; Perth, Australia; Moscow; Delhi; Santiago; Rio de Janeiro; Barcelona; Málaga; and Gabes, Tunisia. Weapons :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day * ** - used by Margot Al-Harazi to execute Naveed * ** - carried by Steve Navarro during the Nielson Way estate raid * ** - carried by a CIA TAC team agent * ** - carried by CIA TAC team agents Vehicles *'2014 Audi Q7' - driven by the CIA assault team to the Nielson Way mansion Music Errors and inconsistencies * In Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm it was mentioned that the drone strike that killed Margot Al-Harazi's husband happened three years prior. In this episode Margot says in her viral video that it's only been two years since the drone strike. It's unclear which statement is true. Both episodes were written by the same writers. Reception Appearances :This list is incomplete *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi **Margot Al-Harazi **Mahmoud Al-Harazi (mentioned only) **Simone Al-Harazi **Arthur **Bansgrove (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Andrew Carmichael (mentioned only) **Jon Cassar (mentioned only) **Chandler (first appearance) **Chell **Coburn **Ben Collins (mentioned only) **Kevin Cordero **Rob Cowper (mentioned only) **Adrian Cross **Alastair Davies **Wayne Davies (mentioned only) **Fazil (first appearance) **Caroline Fowlds **Goodall **James Heller **John Hill (mentioned only) **Jenny **Karen Krizanovich (mentioned only) **Kat Law (mentioned only) **Jonathan Lee (mentioned only) **Mary Mackenzie (mentioned only) **Mariana **Hugh McCellend (mentioned only) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Naveed **Chloe O'Brian **Osborne **Rhys Owen (mentioned only) **Pete **Nigel Pollock (mentioned only) **Karl Rask (mentioned only) **Jordan Reed **Erik Ritter **Oliver Roberts (mentioned only) **Peter Soroka (mentioned only) **Adrian Spanna (mentioned only) **Simon Staines (mentioned only) **Stosh **Chris Tanner (mentioned only) **Tom (first appearance) **Lavinia Waters (mentioned only) **Williams **Derrick Yates (mentioned only) **(CIA messenger) **(female hostage) **(male hostage) **(Sky News reporter) (live video only) *Locations **Afghanistan (map only) **Africa (map only) **Albania (map only) **Algeria (map only) **Algiers (map only) **Amsterdam (map only) **Andorra (map only) **Angola (map only) **Annaba (map only) **Argentina (map only) **Arles (map only) **Armenia (map only) **Aruba (map only) **Asia (map only) **Asia (map only) **Atlantic Ocean (map only) **Australia (map only) **Austria (map only) **Azerbaijan (map only) **The Bahamas (map only) **Bali (map only) **Bangkok (map only) **Bangladesh (map only) **Barcelona (map only) **Béchar (map only) **Belarus (map only) **Belfast (map only) **Belgium (map only) **Belgrade (map only) **Belize (map only) **Benin (map only) **Berlin (map only) **Bern (map only) **Biarritz (map only) **Birmingham (map only) **Bogota (map only) **Bolivia (map only) **Bologna (map only) **Bordeaux (map only) **Bosnia and Herzegovina (map only) **Botswana (map only) **Bourges (map only) **Bratislava (map only) **Brazil (map only) **Brest (map only) **Brunei (map only) **Brussels (map only) **Budapest (map only) **Buenos Aires (map only) **Bulgaria (map only) **Burkina Faso (map only) **Burma (map only) **Cagliari (map only) **Cairo (map only) **Cambodia (map only) **Cameroon (map only) **Canada (map only) **Cape Town (map only) **Cardiff (map only) **Catania (map only) **Central African Republic (map only) **Chad (map only) **Chile (map only) **CIA London station **Colombia (map only) **Congo (map only) **Constantinte (map only) **Copenhagen (map only) **Corsica (map only) **Costa Rica (map only) **Croatia (map only) **Croatia (map only) **Cuba (map only) **Cyprus (map only) **Czech Republic (map only) **Dallas (map only) **Democratic Republic of Congo (map only) **Denmark (map only) **Dominican Republic (map only) **Dublin (map only) **Dubrovnik (map only) **Düsseldorf (map only) **East Timor (map only) **Ecuador (map only) **Edinburgh (map only) **Egypt (map only) **El Salvador (map only) **England **Equatorial Guinea (map only) **Eritrea (map only) **Estonia (map only) **Estonia (map only) **Ethiopia (map only) **Europe **Falkland Islands (map only) **Finland (map only) **Florence (map only) **France (map only) **Frankfurt (map only) **French Guiana (map only) **Gothenburg (map only) **Gabes (map only) **Gabon (map only) **Geneva (map only) **Georgia (map only) **Germany (map only) **Ghana (map only) **Ghardaia (map only) **Ghundi Kala (video only) **Gibraltar (map only) **Glasgow (map only) **Greece (map only) **Greenland (map only) **Greenwich (mentioned only) **Guatemala (map only) **Guinea-Bissau (map only) **Guyana (map only) **The Hague (map only) **Haiti (map only) **Houston (map only) **Hungary (map only) **Iceland (map only) **Indian Ocean (map only) **India (map only) **Indonesia (map only) **Iran (map only) **Iraq (map only) **Ireland (map only) **Israel (map only) **Italy (map only) **Ivory Coast (map only) **Jamaica (map only) **Japan (map only) **Jordan (map only) **Kazakhstan (map only) **Kenya (map only) **Kuwait (map only) **Kyrgyzstan (map only) **La Coruña (map only) **Laghouat (map only) **Laos (map only) **Latvia (map only) **Lebanon (map only) **Lesotho (map only) **Liberia (map only) **Libya (map only) **Lithuania (map only) **Liverpool (map only) **Ljubljana (map only) **London **Los Angeles (map only) **Luxembourg (map only) **Lyon (map only) **Macedonia (map only) **Madagascar (map only) **Mahdia (map only) **Malawi (map only) **Malaysia (map only) **Mali (map only) **Malta (map only) **Manchester (map only) **Matmata (map only) **Mauritania (map only) **Melbourne (map only) **Mérida (map only) **Mexico (map only) **Mexico City (map only) **Milan (map only) **Moldova (map only) **Monaco (map only) **Mongolia (map only) **Morocco (map only) **Moscow (map only) **Mozambique (map only) **Mumbai (map only) **Namibia (map only) **Nantes (map only) **Naples (map only) **Nepal (map only) **Netherlands (map only) **New Zealand (map only) **Nicaragua (map only) **Nice (map only) **Nielson Way (first appearance) **Nigeria (map only) **Niger (map only) **North America (map only) **North Korea (map only) **Northern Ireland (map only) **Norway (map only) **Oman (map only) **Oran (map only) **Oslo (map only) **Ottawa (map only) **Pacific Ocean (map only) **Pakistan (map only) **Palermo (map only) **Panama (map only) **Papua New Guinea (map only) **Paraguay (map only) **China (map only) **Perth (map only) **Peru (map only) **Philippines (map only) **Poland (map only) **Portugal (map only) **Poznan (map only) **Prague (map only) **Puerto Rico (map only) **Riga (map only) **Rio de Janeiro (map only) **Romania (map only) **Rome (map only) **Russia (map only) **San Marino (map only) **San Sebastián (map only) **São Tomé and Príncipe (map only) **Sarajevo (map only) **Sardicia (map only) **Sassari (map only) **Saudi Arabia (map only) **Scotland (map only) **Seattle (map only) **Senegal (map only) **Seoul (map only) **Serbia (map only) **Setif (map only) **Sicily (map only) **Sierra Leone (map only) **Singapore (map only) **Slovakia (map only) **Slovenia (map only) **Somalia (map only) **Sousse (map only) **South Africa (map only) **South America (map only) **South Korea (map only) **Spain (map only) **Sri Lanka (map only) **Stuttgart (map only) **Sudan (map only) **Suriname (map only) **Swaziland (map only) **Sweden (map only) **Sweden (map only) **Switzerland (map only) **Sydney (map only) **Syria (map only) **Taiwan (map only) **Tajikistan (map only) **Tanzania (map only) **Thailand (map only) **Tiemcen (map only) **Togo (map only) **Tokyo (map only) **Tozeur (map only) **Tunis (map only) **Tunisia (map only) **Turkey (map only) **Turkmenistan (map only) **Uganda (map only) **Ukraine (map only) **United Arab Emirates (map only) **United Kingdom **United States Embassy in London **United States of America (mentioned only) **Uruguay (map only) **Uzbekistan (map only) **Valencia (map only) **Valladolid (map only) **Vancouver (map only) **Venezuela (map only) **Vienna (map only) **Vietnam (map only) **Vilnius (map only) **Wales (map only) **Warsaw (map only) **Washington, D.C. (map only) **Waterloo Station (map only) **Willoughby House **Yemen (map only) **Zagreb (map only) **Zambia (map only) **Zaragoza (map only) **Zimbabwe (map only) *Organizations and titles **Agent **Carrier Air Wing Seven **Central Intelligence Agency **General **Interpol **Metropolitan Police Service **Open Cell **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **United States Army **United States European Command **United States Marine Corps **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **4G (first appearance) **Aegis (mentioned only) **Airborne Warning and Control System (mentioned only) **Drone **Drone override module **Flight key **IP address **M4 **RQ-29 Vanguard (first appearance) **Satellite (mentioned only) See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) 905 D905